Veränderung
by underliner
Summary: AU Die Dursleys entscheiden sich, dass sie die Bürde Harry Potter loswerden wollen und so setzen sie den jungen Harry vor einem Waisenhaus in London ab. Wie wird diese Tat das Leben von Harry verändern? smart!Harry, notcrazy!Voldemort


Disclaimer: Alle Rechte eghören J. und Warner Bross. Ich mach das hier bloß zum Spaß, also sollte euch meine Geschichte nciht gefallen, dann hört einfac auf zu lesen und fangt eine andere Geschichte an ok? ;D

Ungewohnt ruhig standen Petunia und ihr Mann Vernon in der Küche des Ligusterweges Nummer 4. Seltsam teilnahmslos, ja fast unberührt blickten sie auf ihren Neffen, der mit kindlicher Begeisterung die Töpfe und das Geschirr zum Schweben brachte.

„Es tut mir leid Petunia, aber... Ich weiß, du wolltest das Andenken an deine Schwester in Ehren halten, doch…", begann Vernon Dursley vorsichtigund unsicher. Petunia unterbrach ihn traurig lächelnd: „Ich erkenne, wenn eine Schlacht verloren ist. Ich habe es schon damals gesehen, als Lilly den Brief von Hogwarts erhielt. Dieser kleine, unschuldig wirkende Brief ließ unsere Geschwisterliebe zerbrechen, als wäre es etwas völlig Belangloses und Wertloses.

Lilly hatte damit kein größeres Problem. Natürliche verhielt sie sich so, als wäre ihr Verlust das Schlimmste auf der Welt. Sie fand schnell beliebtere und schönere Freunde. Jeder wollte mit ihr befreundet sein, schließlich war sie die hübschere und talentiertere Schwester von uns beiden. Hogwarts hat ihr Freunde geboten, die sie nur zu schnell von ihrer normalen Muggelschwester hinwegtrösteten. Schließlich war die einzigartige Lily Evans jetzt eine He- ... ein Feak! Da war ihre Schwester, die sich immer um sie gekümmert hatte doch nicht mehr wichtig!

Natürlich spielte sie weiterhin die trauernde Tochter und Schwester vor allen und jeder viel auf ihr Spiel herein, schließlich war sie eine begnadete Vormacherin. Man hätte ja sonst auf den Gedanken kommen könne, dass die liebe, herzensgute, aufopfernde, begabte, schlaue und ganz und gar perfekte", Petunia spie jede dieser Beschreibungen mit mehr Hass aus "Lily Evans, spätere Potter, wäre dazu in der Lage harthärzig zu sein. Sie alle kannten sie niht im geringsten. Lily wusste schon immer, wie sie ihr Ziel am besten erreichen konnte. Ein Klimpern mit ihren ach so langen Wimpern, oder ein bittender Blick aus ihren ach so wundervollen grünen Augen und sie bekam alles", nun konnte Vernon ganz klar den Neid in der Stimme seiner Frau hren, doch er war schlau genung, den Mund zu halten. Wie oft hatte er sich diese Tiraden über ddie Freakschwester seiner geliebten Petunia anhören müssen. Gut sie war vielleicht nicht die hübscheste Frau, die Vernon kannte, doch seine Pet war eine ganz normale Frau, mit ganz normalen Wünschen und einem ganz normalen Leben mit ihm.

Und dieser Potter", zeterte sie weiter. „Meine kleine Freakschwester hat sichmit ihrem hübschen Aussehen und ihrer Sturheit anscheinend irgendeinen reichen Snob geschnappt, der von ihr bestimmt ganz begeistert war. Leute für sich einnehmen konnte sie schon immer. Die Hochzeitseinladung, eine einzige Farce, sie wusste, dass ich niemals kommen würde, war auf edlem, schwerem Papier geschrieben. Erinnerst du dich? Ich hab diesen aufgeblasenen James Potter ein einziges Mal gesehen, und zwar als sie ihn unseren Eltern vorgestellt hat. Mit hat dieser Freak natürlich nichtbgefallen, aber Mutter und Vater waren ganz begeistert von ihm. Sie hätten mal sehen sollen, wie er mich hinter ihrem Rücken angeschaut hat. Als ob ich aus irgendeinem Grund bemitleidenswert wäre und doch nicht genung Mitleid wert sei. So als wäre ich irgendein hässliches Insekt", keifte sie weiter, nicht wissend, dass ihr noch jemand anderes als ihr Ehemann aufmerksam lauschte.

Der kleine Harry hatte das immer lauter werdende Gespräch an der Tür bemerkt, doch ließ er die Töpfe weiterhin tanzen. Er wusste nicht, warum er das konnte, doch es machte Spaß, also warum sollte er damit aufhören? Doch was Tante Petunia gerade eben gesagt hatte, hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Hatte sie soeben von seiner Mummy und seinem Daddy geredet? Sie hatte vorher nie von ihnen gesprochen. Einmal hatte er sie ausversehen Mummy genannt und da war sie ganz böse geworden. Sie hatte ihm sogar wehgetan, hatte ihn mit der Hand gehauen, sodass es laut geklatscht hatte. Seine Wange hatte mehr gebrannt, als das heiße Wasser, das er immer zum Wischen nehmen sollte. Sie hatte ihn angeschrien, dass er sie nie wieder Mummy nennen solle. Sie wäre ganz sicher nicht so wie seine Mummy, sie sei nicht so eine Missgeburt und würde ihre Schwester verraten und verlassen, nur um auf eine Schule zu gehen und andere Freaks kennenlernen und grusliges Zeug nach Hause mitbringen. Danach hatte sie ihn in den Schrank gesteckt.

Harry mochte seinen Schrank, beziehungsweise, er hatte ihn mögen gelernt. Anfangs war er ihm immer ein bisschen zu dunkel und zu eng gewesen, doch Harry hatte ihn zu wertschätzen gelernt. Hier gab es keinen gemeinen Dudley, der ihm erzählte, wie toll es draußen auf dem Spielplatz sei und der eine Mummy und einen Daddy hatte, die ihn liebten. Außerdem war er in seinem Schrank nicht alleine. Er hatte die Spinnen und die Dunkelheit, die ihn einhüllte, wie eine wärmende Decke und er hatte etwas ganz besonderes. Harry hatte dieses etwas in sich drin, dass manchmal kam. Manchmal war es praktisch und half ihm unauffällig beim Wischen und manchmal war es unpraktisch, wie ein paar Tage nach seinem fünften Geburtstag, als es die Räder von Dudleys neuem Fahrrad kaputt gemacht hatte. Dudley hatte es zu seinem eigenen Geburtstag bekommen und war im Garten vor Harry grölend herumgefahren, als dieser Wäsche aufhängte. Dudley erinnerte Harry nur zu gern daran, dass der kleinere Junge noch nie ein Geburtstagsgeschenk bekommen hatte. Doch trotzdem hatte er versucht die wertvolle Zeit zu genießen. Harry durfte nur selten nach draußen, damit ihn die Nachbarn nicht sahen. Sie konnten ihn ja nicht ewig verstecken und nächstes Jahr würde Harry sechs Jahre alt werden und somit alt genug, um in die Grundschule zu gehen. Der einzige Grund warum Harry wusste, dass er am 31. Juli Geburtstag hatte, war, weil Onkel Vernon ihm jedes Jahr sein Alter früh am Morgen zuknurrte. Schießlich musste der Bursche ja wissen, wie lange sie den Freak jetzt schon auf die Kosten seiner normalen familie duchfütterten. Aber Harry fand, dass er gar nicht so sehr in der Schuld seiner Verwandten trug Dudleys alte Klamotten, aß weniger als Dudley und kümmerte sich dazu noch um die Wäsche und das Sauberhalten des Hauses, soweit er dazu im Stande war. Harry war zuversichtlich, dass er in ein paar Jahren garantiert auch noch das Kochen übernehmen ‚durfte'.

Aber er sollte nicht so sehr jammern, er wusste, dass seine Verwandten ihn nicht leiden konnten und daraus machten sie auch keinen Hehl. Jedoch hatten sie ihm noch nie absichtlich körperlich verletzt. Das Hauen von Tante Petunia war ein Versehen gewesen, am nächsten Tag hatte sie sich zwar nicht entschuldigt, aber ihm eine ganz große Portion Essen gegeben, was bei den Dursleys einer Entschuldigung gleichkam.

Diejenigen, die ihn nach dem Autounfall seiner betrunkenen Nichtsnutze von Eltern zu den Dursleys gebracht hatten, mussten ganz dumme Leute gewesen sein. Sie mussten doch gewusst haben, dass Tante Petunia ihre Mummy und so auch ihn nicht leiden konnte.

Aber heute hatte sie zum ersten Mal von seiner Mummy und seinem Daddy geredet. Harry hatte es ganz genau gehört und sie hatte dieses komische ‚Hogwarts' erwähnt. Was oder wer war ein Hogwarts, es klang wie irgendetwas Ekliges. (AdA. hog - Schwein und warts – Warzen, könnte man schon für etwas Ekliges halten ohne Zusammenhang)

Aber warum hatte sie so schlecht von Mummy und Daddy geredet? Sie waren doch bestimmt ganz liebe Leute gewesen, sie waren doch seine Eltern und Eltern sollten die tollsten Menschen auf der Welt sein. Vielleicht hatte Tante Petunia früher einfach etwas falsch verstanden, redete sich das kleine Kind ein, doch ein kleines bisschen Misstrauen blieb. Tante verstand selten etwas falsch, außer natürlich es ging um Dudley.

Dudley hatte nie etwas gemacht, aber das war richtig so, denn Dudley war Tantes Sohn. Eine Mummy sollte ihr Kind immer lieb haben und immer an seine Unschuld glauben, dachte der Junge mit kindlicher Naivität und hörte wieder gespannt zu, denn seine Tante sprach weiter: „Natürlich waren sie begeistert von ihm. Er war ein reicher und gutaussehender Mann, aber er war auch ein sehr arroganter nicht nur, dass er mich so komisch angesehen hat, er sprach auch noch immer so ... so gönnerhaft zu mir! Mutter und Vater gegenüber war er ganz der gute Schwiegersohn, zuvorkommend und höfflich, freundlich und einfühlsam, witzig und schlau. Der vollkomenene Gentleman. Einfach perfekt. In dieser Hinsicht ähnelten sich die beiden. Ich meine, Lily und James, beide spielten sie die perfekten Menschen. Ich war nicht perfekt, ich war nicht hübsch genug, nicht beliebt genug. Aber du hast mich trotzdem zur Frau genommen", lächelte sie Vernon liebevoll an.

Harry war einerseits glücklich und andererseits verwirrt. Er wusste endlich die Namen seiner Eltern, Lilly und James Potter. Das klang gut, das klang … perfekt, doch das Wort hinterließ ein schlechtes Gefühl in seinen Gedanken. Tante Petunia musste es so vorgekommen sein und warum sollte sie ihren Ehemann anlügen? Sie wusste ja nicht, dass Harry das Gespräch auch größtenteils verstand. Niemand von ihnen wusste, dass er viele Sachen sehr viel schneller begriff als Dudley Das hätte nur Ärger gegeben und außerdem, flüsterte eine kleine böse Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, hätte Tante Petunia auch nicht auf Harrys Gefühle geachtet.

„Doch anscheinend hat ihnen irgendjemand die ganze Sachen mit dem Perfekt sein nicht abgenommen, oder sie waren dumm genug jemand wichtigen zu verärgern. Dumm genug wären sie dafür sicherlich. Ich habe mich für diesen seltsamen Krieg nicht interessiert, schließlich betraf es uns nicht, wir sind ja Gott sei Dank keine Freaks, keine ... Hexen und Zauberer", die letzten Worte flüsterte sie nur, so als könnte Mme Smith vom Grundstück gegenüber plötzlich bei ihnen unter dem Fenster sitzen und lauschen. "Habe ich dir jemals erzählt wie sie uns nennen? Muggel, Nichtmagische, das klingt als wäre es eine eigenartige Tierrasse. Ganz so als wären WIR die Freaks und SIE die Normale", ereiferte sie sich, "Aber sie haben es ja geschafft sich in die Luft zu sprengen und jetzt haben wir meinen freakischen Neffen hier an der Backe und er hat diese Mutation natürlich geerbt. Harry ist ein Zauberer, ein Freak. Er hat es ja schon oft genug und eindrucksvoll bewiesen", sie spuckte den Satz geradezu aus., Harry sah kleine Spucketropfen in der Luft. Er war verwirrt, doch er ihm blieb keine Zeit zum Nachdenken, denn Tante Petunia redete angewidert weiter. Es schien als würde aller Hass der Jahre auf ihre Schwester, den sie zurückgehalten hatte, plötzlich aus ihr herauszuströmen. Der Wortfluss schien nicht zu stoppen, es war wie ein gebrochener Damm, unaufhaltsam und vernichtend: „Nicht einmal Lily hatte so viele und vorallem so starke Magieerscheiungen. Ich verstehe nicht, wie dieser Dumbledore denken konnte, wir würden uns gut um ihn kümmern. Es war wahrlich bekannt, dass ich Magie nicht ausstehen kann. Oh Vernon, um ehrlich zu sein, ich solche Angst vor Magie", flüsterte sie, als würde wieder dieser schreckliche Junge mit den übergroßen Klamotten, mit denen er einer Fledermaus ähnelte, kommen und sie verspotten. Sie sei nur ein wertloser uggel. Sie sein nur eine neidischer und hässlicher Abklatsch von Lily. Diese hatte ihn natürlich gemocht und, Gott, hatte dieser Snape-Junge sie vergöttert Doch irgendetwas musste damals vorgefallen sein, sodass Lilly den Jungen, genau wie ihre ältere Schwester, einfach fallen ließ.

„Ich kann mir einfach nicht erklären, wie sie funktionieren soll und außerdem gibt sie den Zauberern zu viel Macht. Wer sagt, dass sie nicht irgendwann übermütig werden und denken, dass wir ihnen dienen sollen, weil wir ja nicht zaubern können? Außerdem hat der Bengel auch noch die Augen von meiner Schwester und erinnert mich jeden Tag aufs Neue an ihren Verrat. Letztens ist mir sogar die Hand ausgerutscht", beichtete sie ihrem Mann beschämt, aber Onkel Vernon schien es nicht wirklich zu entsetzten. Harry jedoch freute es, dass es seiner Tante anscheinend wirklich leid tat, aber er wunderte sich, dass Tante Petunia erneut von diesen Zauberern sprach, asl wären sie real und Harry wäre einer von ihnen. Tante Petunia hatte angefangen Dudley Märchen und andere Geschichten vorgelesen, sodass er das ein oder andere mitbekam, wenn er saubermachte. Zauberer konnten mit ihrer Magie ganz wundersame Dinge machen. War es das, was er in seinem Inneren spürte, Magie? Aber wie sollte er sie kontrollieren, sie machte immer das was sie wollte. Doch jetzt war keine Zeit zum Überlegen, denn Tante Petunia redete weiter. Seltsamerweise wurde er langsam müde und die Töpfe tanzten auch immer schwerfälliger mit dem Geschirr.

„Du hast recht, ich glaube es ist wirklich die beste Lösung, wenn wir ihn weggeben. Außerdem macht er unserem armen kleinen Dudders Angst. Weißt du noch als der Freak die Fahrradreifen hat platzen lassen. Ich verstehe gar nicht warum, er kann doch nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass wir ihm so etwas Teures kaufen würden, schließlich ist er nur der Sohn meiner Schwester. Er sollte froh sein, dass wir ihn aufgenommen haben." „Der Junge wird einfach langsam übermütig, Pet, sieh ihn doch an, wie er dieses abnormale Zeug einfach vor unseren Augen treibt. Wir müssen Dudders vor seinem Einfluss beschützen, sonst verhext er ihn vielleicht noch irgendwie. Ich habe mich sogar schon informiert. Es gibt ein Waisenheim in London, das Irving Orphan. Morgen früh werden wir…"

Doch den Rest von Onkel Vernons Rede bekam der kleine Jung nicht mehr mit. Die Töpfe fielen mit dem Geschirr scheppernd auf den Boden und Harry versank in tiefster Dunkelheit.

Dieses Gespräch würde Harry allerdingsniemals vergessen, denn es sollte sein Leben verändern.

Die Adresse des Waisenhauses ist frei erfunden. In England gibt es kein Waisenhaus mit diesem Namen.

Natürlich würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mir eine Review hinterlasst, vor allem wenn ihr Rechtschreibe- oder Logikfehler entdeckt, oder ihr Fragen habt.

underliner


End file.
